Hope, Washington
''Hope, Washington ''is the primary setting of First Blood. Location Hope is the only location in the Rambo films to be an American main setting. It is mentioned to be located in the state of Washington, apparently tucked into the Cascade Mountains. Hope is located in the fictional Liggett County. It is unknown where this county was supposed to be located in the state, but it is likely the north or southwestern part of the state, based on Teasle's claim that Portland, Oregon is "south" and that he doesn't want to hope that Rambo gets picked up in Seattle. The town is portrayed by Hope, British Columbia, Canada that has now become a popular tourist attraction for fans of the film. In fact, many of the famous sites seen in the film like the junkyard are still there. First Blood After John Rambo tracked down the residence of Delmar Barry, who served with him in the Vietnam War. Rambo is told that Delmar has died due to cancer from prolongued agent orange exposure. Rambo, now aimlessly wandering from town to town, first came into Hope around lunchtime. He was stopped by the town's paranoid sheriff, Will Teasle, who offered to give him a ride. Because of the cold, Rambo accepted and asked if he recommended a place to eat in town. Teasle said that there is a diner 30 miles up the highway. Rambo asks why Teasle is being so rude to him, but Teasle says that he asks the questions around here. Teasle drove Rambo to the outskirts of town and told him to take a bath and get a haircut. Rambo attempted to walk back into town for something to eat, only to get arrested for vagrancy. After being assaulted by the town's head deputy, the sadistic Art Galt, Rambo snapped and fought his way out of the police station, reclaiming his knife in the process, also throwing two people through windows and breaking one's nose. Rambo stole a motorcycle and drove through main street's sidewalks, startling many pedestrians. After Rambo got out of the city limits, he did not return until nightfall the next evening. Rambo crashed a national guard truck into the town's gas station, and after grabbing an M60 machine gun from the back, Rambo proceeded to light a trail of spilled gasoline, causing an explosion that destroyed the gas staion. Rambo then began destroying the businesses on main street with his machine gun bullets, ripping through the windows, doors and signs on the buildings. Rambo finally caused a gun shop to explode and then gave special destruction to the town's police station, where he destroyed the inside and the outside before wounding Teasle with his machine gun and causing him to fall through a skylight. However, Rambo's friend, Colonel Sam Trautman prevented him from killing Teasle and got Rambo to surrender to the state police outside. Recently The town's fate is ultimately left unknown, although it is implied that although nobody was hurt, Rambo caused millions of dollars worth of damage to the city's businesses and public utilities. Homeless veterans, who pass through Hope are now treated more reasonably. Desert Storm, Vietnam, Iraq and Afghanistan veteran biker clubs now gather in Hope every Memorial Day weekend and are honored with a motorcycle parade. Businesses *Shell gas station *Hotel *Restaurant *Esso gas station *Gulf gas station *Hope Motors *Dairy Queen *Police Station *Chevron gas station *Scott's Drugstore *Delicatessen *Fields Department Store * Motel *Mountain State Savings Bank *The Outpost Nearby Sites *Cascade Mountains *Burke Mountain *Forest *Chapman Gorge *Smith's farm *Junkyard *Kawkawa Lake Road *'Bridge to Portland' (demolished) *Chaplin Creek Category:Setting Category:First Blood Category:Rambo